Momentum
by Sainokyo
Summary: A caged bird that wishes to be free… but the cost of freedom makes her enter a new barred enclosure. Will the one she is with keep her safe or make her regret her childish dreams?
1. The Awakening

_Air_

_It is something _

_You can't touch it_

_But you can feel it_

_It has no call_

_But you can hear it_

_You can't eat it_

_But you can taste it_

_It has no life_

_But can make you feel as if you are living_

* * *

><p>Momentum<p>

Chapter 1

The Awakening

* * *

><p>A world of black… that is what I wake up to this morning.<p>

Morning…

Could it really be morning?

Or is it night?

A tweet from bird nor the chirp of a cricket do I hear.

Not a sound echoes around me.

Wherever I was….

This was odd.

Even at night I hear animals bicker in my room…

My room….

MY ROOM!

This isn't **MY** room.

Surely this couldn't be possible,

A Hyuuga could never rest anywhere unless it was a place which they had claimed

but it was obvious.

This was not my room.

There was no Hyuugan scent wavering in this building… so where was I?

My eyes flutter as I try to see within the darkness …

Red…

Blood Red

What a color scheme… red tapestries decorated the barren brick walls. Not a flicker of light in sight. I was on something soft…

Soft yet firm?

Oh, now I could see…

I was resting a King-sized bed with a canopy.

Only the color red surrounded me… red and darkness.

No Tengu would nest here… Where was the air? Where was the breeze, the…

_Ouch_

A throbbing sensation came from my head, I could feel it… Pain. My back ached … my wings were sore… I could feel massive pressure my chest plate… No wonder it was so hard to move… I was in pain.

Pain doesn't, it shouldn't happen this long... especially as a Hyuuga.

But…

But wait!

I had no wings….

No wonder I was in such pain, I was in human form.

How odd…

"How…" my raspy voice whispered as I gave into my human restrains, continuing to rest on the bed "how did I get into this place"

That's right….

How did I get here, this location unlike any other. A musty damp scent wavered underneath the strong presence of incense. Cold, it was cold. I don't like the cold. Why was I here? Suddenly, like a waterfall, my memories of the night before washed over me….

It had been earlier….

So much earlier

And it had begun with…

My father.

_High in the skies of the great mountain Honokoshi, rested the castle of the great Hyuuga clan. Our clan is known and the most powerful Tengu clan in the universe, and my clan truly believed it. We believed that we were the best, that we had been touched by the great creator of all. High above all the other little people my clan chose to nest to show that our connection to the heavens still dwelled in our blood._

_The sun was beating down into the main throne room. The __shōji__ walls made of wood and washi did nothing to protect against the solar glare. As the cool breeze entered through the open door I could easily see the cloud tops drift around our walls. But I was too distracted to bask in the glory of the beauty that surrounded me _

"_You wish for me to Mate with Neji!" I exclaimed pulling away from my father's grasp. _

_I, one who was usually quiet and docile had finally had my first outburst, to my father's disapproval._

"_Neji is a promising candidate Hinata" He stated, the tension obvious in his voice_

"_But father" I stated, hearing my meek attitude returning "he is my cous-"_

"_He is a much better Tengu than you are" My father interrupted, his demonic pressure taking hold within the royal court room. "He has power, he has promise like your sister. In fact if she were not so young it would be her mating with him." Father was past frustrated_

"_B-but" I tried to rebuttal… but to no success._

"_I do not want to hear it Hinata. You are a worthless Demon. I cannot believe you were my first born." Father's voice boomed "This is your right, no, your duty to your clan, your people. This is the only way you will ever be worth anything to your people. If you can't handle that you should go and die in a ditch somewhere, and let Hanibi become the new successor. Now go. You have anger me"_

_Breaking away from the throne room I ran up the stairs to my bedroom… tears falling down my face. It wasn't as if I hated my cousin. No, In fact Neji and I long ago had gotten over the hostility between us… most of it created by my father. It was just, I knew he didn't see me in that light. I was his eternal little sister, there was no way that we were to wed happily within this partnership. A Mating of duty would never be successful_

_But... there was nothing I could do._

_I look out the balcony that resided in my room._

_If only… _

_If only I could fly away from this all_

_But I couldn't. Father had never let me leave our lands before, our castle, his home. As a future clan head and as a woman I was not allowed to leave the sacred grounds. I was needed not only as a rolemodel but as a symbol for the clan. Besides, demons rested in the hills below. Demonic beings were not nearly as close to the heavens as we were, they were labeled as creatures tainted by the earths touch. My father did not care for earth dwellers, only very few had his respect_

_. _

_He told me if I left I would be attacked and eaten alive. That my intestines would be ripped out of my chest and eaten as I watched, slowly bleeding onto the ground. He told me I could not last five minutes on my own in the lower wilderness._

_What if that was my answer?_

_What if that challenge was all I needed to prove to my father that I could handle myself._

_As if that idea…_

_Was a promise that could save me, _

_Without thinking_

_I begin to transform, black wings burst from my back like plants reaching for the sun. Reaching for the sky…_

_That freedom I always wished for..._

_I break way from this room…_

_My father's shackles…_

_And fly._

_I fly…_

_Just needing refuge…_

_Needing a break, _

_I flew… with no idea to where I was going. Letting my dark black hair dance behind me as the breeze lead me. I fly down the mountain, entering territories I had never known. Being trapped like a bird in its cage I had finally been freed. I let my restrictions fall_

_Dancing in with the breezes that attach themselves to me, _

_Losing myself within the air I hardly realize the sun setting…_

_Until it was too late_

_Darkness consumes me as I begin to fly around fractionally…_

_There was no Hyuuga scent, _

_Without realizing this… I had entered another demons territory_

_A dangerous thing for any demon to do…_

_Shots rang_

_Pain hit…_

And that's it….

That is all I remember….

But how did I get from outside to… here?

This room was unlike any prison I had ever seen…

It was tidy

It was clean

There were no chains

In fact there was nothing in here except the bed and….

Wait…

What is that?

Taking better notice of a blurred object in the corner of the room I begin to force my body up. Ignoring the pains, with each step I take I make my way to…

Well

I didn't know what it was.

It looked like a dresser, but there was no sign of drawers. It was long and looked as to be made of wood.

A coffin?

But no scent of death was in the air… I pushed the cover with all the strength I could muster….

But nothing.

There was nothing

"What are you doing" a dark voice stated behind me…

I turn quickly, braced for an attack.

But the voice did nothing.

Then… then I see him

He… he was unlike anything I had ever seen

His pale skin glowed in the darkness…

His dark hair shined in the dim lighting

His onyx eyes looked down at me.

His voice was hynotic

He was beautiful

He was handsome

Only one question entered my head

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes- <span>So this is an inspired series based of sKyLaR KnIgHt's oneshot Breathe You In. I was inspired by it and said it should have been a longterm series so Skylar said... Then go ahead and do it! i hope you all enjoy it. This is just the prologue / Part one**


	2. Caged

_Little bird_

_Oh little bird_

_Where have you flown off to today_

_Across the stream _

_Over the hills_

_And the mountains far far away_

_Did you fly over the trees_

_Swiftly with the summer breeze_

_Or make it through the snow_

_Little Bird _

_Oh little bird_

_You'll never do such things_

_All you did was fall out of your cage,_

_And now I'll have to clip your wings_

* * *

><p><strong>Momentum<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Caged**

* * *

><p>Sore<p>

I felt sore

My body ached

My head hurt

Even my mouth had dried

Leaving me with a hoarse voice

"Who are you"

I questioned wincing slightly in pain

The demon…

Human…

Whatever it was seemed ignorant of my request

"Don't ask stupid questions"

His low voice hummed thorough the tiles

His eyes stared me down

His words seemed to be a question in itself

Who was he?

What was he?

He looked at me,

His stare cold and unwavering

And I, in turn, looked at him

I looked

And I saw

I saw who was actually in my presence

I saw the blood in his eyes

I saw his pale skin Illuminate in the darkness like a dulled light

I saw him and I knew

I knew the answer to my stupid question

Who else would reside in a place such as this

Stale air and frigid walls

Only one type being within the world would call this their home

"You are a kyuuketsuki"

Kyuuketsuki (or in more modern terms a vampire) were one of the most powerful demons in the known demon world.

As the Tengu had such strong links to the high heavens, the Kyuuketsuki had even deeper connections to the lands of darkness, residing in the dark earth core. They claimed not to be true demons, but descendants of the fallen. It seemed to be the truth, for their bonds to the heavenly beings were even stronger then the Tengu's.

They were strong

They were powerful

They ruled the demon world

And Father hated them

He hated them…

But he respected them.

As they ruled over the demon filled earth, we ruled in the heavenly skies. They never entered our domain, and we never entered theirs. We kept our distance from one another respectfully, in terms of our contract...

Until now

Father would pluck out my longest flight feathers if he knew where I was…

I should not be here

"I-I am sorry for entering onto your grounds"

I stated earnestly

My body shuttered in pain as I raised my head

I looked into his eyes hoping for some form of acknowledgment

There was none

"I became lost when flying," I tried to explain as my headache throbbed within my skull "and unknowingly entering your territory. While in your grounds when something had shot me down. While this is no excuse, I humbly beg your forgiveness, and pray that you will not hold hostility against my clan"

The Kyuuketsuki gave a curt nod

He accepted my plea

"Thank you for your immeasurable kindness and help"

I had sighed appreciatively as I worked up the strength to move once more

"If you could direct me to the outer door I will fly back home"

The kyuuketsuki did respond,

This made me nervous

He accepted my plea

Why did he not move,

"Um.. Sir?"

The red eyed kyuuketsuki looked at me

"You are home" the male stated simply

This made no sense

Was this a custom of greeting in the kyuuketsuki ways?

"Wha-What do you mean?" I questioned lightly

Scarred and inquisitive for my answer

The kyuuketsuki grunted,

Making his way towards a wall He stated

"You are my mate now, so this is your home"

He began to press the bricks on the wall in some complete order

I should be watching

Memorizing the movements

Trying to escape

But I couldn't

I had a bigger issue on hand

"I'm y-your mate?"

I couldn't believe this.

First Neji…

Now a kyuuketsuki?

Why did the gods see me as their play thing

Throwing me into these constant situations of trouble

Did they wish for me to suffer?

Watch me to fail once more and be punished?

Was this their amusement?

"How had this happened?"

I questioned,

I tried to speak with anger, with strength,

But only uneasy nervousness could be heard

The wall where he had once been pressing backed away slowly, creating an exit

The kyuuketsuki looked over at me once more

ignoring my previous questioning

Such an Aloof demon

"I will send someone to help you"

And as brief as his presence had entered this room

He left

Leaving me in the darkness once more.

With more questions than answers

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Sorry, i know this chapter is short, but take note i tried to make it longer and had to rewrite it 5 times, i was afraid it sounded too twilight-y, and i can guarantee you that's not where this was going. I was going to attach the next scene onto this story but it didn't flow right, which angered me, so now... you have this short chapter. I'm sorry, but there will be more in the future i swear

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
